This application relates to the art of measurement and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring bearing internal axial clearance. The invention is particularly applicable for use in measuring bearing end play on truck wheel assemblies and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader aspects and can be used for measuring bearing end play in other environments
A predetermined amount of internal axial clearance that is called mounted end play typically is provided in bearings used for wheel end and industrial shaft applications. Mounted end play within certain limits is advantageous for long bearing life, and bearing damage may occur when mounted end play is not within the prescribed limits. Excessive end play may cause bearing seal damage and loss of lubricant which reduces bearing life. Tolerances on end play have been reduced from 0.001-0.010 inch to 0.001-0.005 inch and the closer tolerance is much more difficult to achieve.
Existing arrangements and procedures for measuring mounted end play are awkward and difficult to use, and accuracy of the mounted end play adjustment frequently has been left to the know-how and skill of an experienced installer. Application of a predetermined torque to the adjustment nut cannot be relied on to provide one hundred percent accuracy for adjustment of the bearing internal axial clearance. One known arrangement for measuring mounted end play relies on magnets to hold the measuring assembly to a wheel end. However, this assembly cannot be used on nonferrous wheels or wheel hubs, and the assembly is not sufficiently stable or rigid to enable accurate or repeatable measurements.
It would be desirable to provide a rigid and stable mounting arrangement for a mounted end play measuring apparatus that provides accurate measurements in a more simplified manner.